batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat-Woman (Earth-43)
Selina Kyle is the alternate version of Selina Kyle from the world of Earth-43, where Batman became a vampire to defeat Dracula. History While out walking one night, Selina is attacked by the vampire Creach- Creach being one of the few surviving vampires after the majority were killed in the destruction of the Batcave-, who turns into a wolf to hunt her. Although he bites her in his wolf form, Selina escapes him by falling into a river, subsequently returning to her apartment to collapse. Upon awakening, Selina discovers that she now transforms into a cat-creature in the light of the full moon, leaving her resolved to rip apart the monster that turned her. While out hunting that night, Selina encounters Batman as he hunts for the remaining vampires. The two briefly fight as Selina mistakes him for her attacker and Batman assumes that she is just another night-creature, but the two soon establish that their brief fight was based on false assumptions, Selina affirming that she won't attack innocent people and has no interest in drinking blood. Although Batman initially rejects her offer of help, his increased trouble in dealing with his thirst for blood prompts him to contact Selina- after confirming from an occult specialist that were-creatures are possible-, her subsequent devotion to him as she held him through a painful night of 'withdrawal' helping him to overcome his thirst, the two spending two long days together confined to Selina's apartment by the daylight while hunting vampires at night. With Selina now having joined Batman's fight against the vampires, the two learned that the attacks are being coordinated by the Joker, who has taken control of the vampires, prompting Batman to contact his daylight allies to stake the Joker's minions during the daylight. With the Joker down to only fifteen vampires, he lured Batman and Selina into a trap, only for the two to easily defeat the vampires, Selina even killing Creach during the fight. However, just as Batman killed the last vampire, the Joker fired a crossbow bolt at him, Selina only preventing it killing Batman by throwing herself into its path. Her last words were to assure Batman that the 'long night' they shared was good while it lasted. Legacy Despite Selina Kyle's positive- if brutal- attitude and history in this universe, her legacy was horrifyingly dark. With her death having removed Batman's last hope at finding human compassion in his current state, he finally lost control of his bloodlust, drinking the Joker's blood and leaving him as damned as all other vampires. In Bloodstorm's sequel, Crimson Mist, the now-corrupted Batman, a slave to his vampire instincts as he kills his enemies and takes their heads to prevent them returning as new vampires, reflects grimly that he can no longer understand Selina's noble sacrifice after his psyche has become increasingly corrupted by his surrender to his vampire side, regarding it as a foolish action rather than the selfless nobility he once recognised it as. Powers & Abilities Although her civilian skills and life were never explosed in depth in this universe, as a were-cat Selina possessed enhanced strength, speed, and senses, sufficient to challenge even trained vampires with no hints at her possessing combat training herself. However, she could only transform at night- it was unspecified if she would have transformed under any moon but a full one as she died before the nights of the full moon could end-, and she apparently retained human vulnerabilities, as shown when she was killed by a simple wooden crossbow bolt despite the superstition of were-creatures only being vulnerable to silver weapons. Category:Earth-43 Characters Category:Allies Category:Deceased Characters